Nocte Aquum
by lookingforEmile
Summary: A Hinata le es ofrecida una propuesta indecente por un antiguo compañero de clase, para salvar a su amigo. Ya sabia ella que los clubs no eran lo suyo. Sasu/Hina. AU.


Aqui va, otra perversión mia. Estoy en la misión de escribir fics poniendo a Hinata en las mas insólitas situaciones, espero que les guste. Me perdonaran, se encontraran una pila de palabra sin tilde, todavia estoy tratando de arreglarlo, pero eso de las tilde es un dolor de nalga. Dato curioso, Noriaki es el nombre del seiyu de Sasuke, lol. Hay alguien que sepa como poner symbolos (como #%&) cada vez que trato, para separar los pensamiento de ella y de el, cuando salvo el doc en doc manager se eliminan.

Este es la premisa: según Jiraiya, en el episodio 46 de Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals, Sasuke es, junto a Itachi y Yamato, pervertidos casuales. Asi que ya saben...

Por cierto, hay alguien super exited como yo de saber como acaba la serie en Noviembre 10? Seran dos capítulos juntos y el segundo a colores. Can't wait!

En la historia todos tienen alrededor de 23 años, no es aclarado en la historia.

Advertencia: contenido fuerte y explicito no apto para menores.

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p>Hinata se encontraba un tanto aburrida en el club. Kiba prácticamente la había arrastrado allí para celebrar su aceptación como interno en el Hospital de Veterinaria de Konoha, junto a Ino y Shino. Su dedicación al estudio le trajo su recompensa y aunque solo era un internado en el momento, una vez que se graduara, que no seria por dos años mas, el trabajo de veterinario lo tendría prácticamente garantizado.<p>

Hinata revolvió un poquito su piña colada virgen y miro con poco interés de lejos como Kiba engatusada a una pelirroja despampanante en la barra. 'La verdad es que Kiba no cambia', pensó suspirando. Rió, negando con la cabeza, ella lo consideraba muy buen amigo, jamas habían sido otra cosa y el la trataba como una hermana. La verdad es que tenia suerte con las mujeres, a veces se preguntaba como lo hacía, aunque no le duraban. Asi era Kiba de mujeriego.

Cambio la vista y vio a Ino y a Shino que bailaban juntos muy pegaditos. La chica sonrió levemente, 'ahora esa si que era una extraña visión'. Como había sucedido, no lo sabía, pero hacía ya tres meses que salían juntos, oficialmente como novios. Y a pesar de que eran una extraña pareja, lucían muy bien juntos en su opinión. Ino era una de esas chicas que paraba trafico, y Shino, bueno el chico se había puesto muy lindo después del pre universitario. Ella le confesó en su casa mientras le buscaba algo que ponerse, que le encantaba ese aspecto misterioso que tenia. La verdad es que Hinata no pensaba que Shino era tan misterioso, tal vez un tanto callado, el era simplemente muy sencillo, era su opinión. 'Y ademas la tiene como burro... y se mueve tan rico...'ese ultimo comentario la había dejado un tanto trastornada y ruborizada. Lo ultimo que le faltaba era pensar de Shino... bueno de eso. Hinata no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

- ¿Preciosa, bailamos? - Le pregunto un muchacho de pronto parándose en su campo de visión, extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole en expectativa. Ya era el sexto de la noche que le pedía bailar, ofrecerle un trago o simplemente follar, como le había insinuado el ultimo. Al menos el ultimo fue sincero. - Disculpe, yo no bailo.- Le respondió bajito y apenada. - ¿Y porque una chica tan bella no baila? Como te llamas? - 'Ahh, por eso no había querido venir' pensó con desasosiego, pero su cara no demostró su agitación. Hinata era ante todo muy diplomatica. Miro hacia donde se encontraba Kiba y lo vio con un brazo sobre la chica, le acariciaba el hombro, mientras que la otra mano estaba sobre su muslo descubierto. Frunció el ceño, tenía ganas de irse, su vestido no ayudaba. Era de Ino, la cual decía que ella no tenia nada apropiado para ponerse. Por "apropiado" Ino se refería al numerito negro que le asfixiaba los pechos en esos momentos, ademas de ser unas cuantas pulgadas mucho mas corto de lo que hubiera deseado, de hecho casi enseñaba las nalgas cuando se sentaba y sin tirantes. La primera hora de haber llegado no se había quitado su abrigo de la vergüenza que tenía, pero el calor la había hecho reconsiderar, y termino con ella en la silla.

Aquum, era el nombre del club donde se encontraban. Un poco caro, pero según Kiba el mejor. Estar dentro era como estar en una pecera gigante. Las luces, principalmente azules, los espejos y los cristales, todo le daba la sensación de estar dentro del agua. Aparentemente el dueño era un aficionado a la marina, un joven de nombre Suigetsu, según Kiba. "Como rayos un hombre tan joven como él era dueño de un club, lo desconocía, lo que si sabia es que el lugar metía tremendas descargas y las niñas siempre estaban muy jodidamente buenas." Esas eran las palabras verbatim de Kiba al describirlo.

- Ehh... me llamo Hinata, pero yo de verdad no bailo, solo vine a acompañar a mis amigos, - dijo apenada nuevamente. Pronto se aburriría para dejarla sola como habían hecho los cinco anteriores antes el desinterés de ella. Vio como la mirada del chico descendía. 'Ah muy típico, ¿porque los hombres tienen tanta obsesión con los pechos femeninos?' se pregunto desconsolada. Sus ojos volvieron a caer en los suyos con una sonrisa, como si nada. - Muy lindo nombre, me llamo Noriaki ¿y vienes a menudo?- Tenia que irse ya, miro hacia donde Kiba nuevamente, pero esta vez dos hombres muy grandulones se le habían parado a los lados. - Esos son bouncers...- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. - Disculpe me tengo que ir,- dijo alarmada viendo desde lejos que lo arrastraban a el y a la pelirroja, y no hacia la salida. Busco con la vista rápido a Shino, pero no lo vio, había allí demasiada gente y trato de moverse rápidamente entre el tumulto con mucho trabajo, siguiéndolos. Ya los había perdido de vista cuando noto una puerta cerrarse con un hombre fortachon parado frente a esta.

Se paro frente al hombre completamente intimidada, y sintiéndose como ratoncito ante aquel escaparate de mas de seis pies, le suplico, - por favor, adonde se lo llevan, el es mi amigo... ¿usted me dejaría pasar?.- Él simplemente la recorrió con los ojos de arriba a abajo y dándole una mirada ladina, le respondió. -Espere un momento.- Lo oyó decir algo por un radio que llevaba al oído, pero no entendió que y pasado esto se quedo parado tal y como había estado antes. Ella se quedo frente a el, sin saber que hacer, su mente acelerada pensando mil cosas, cada una peor que la otra. Vio entonces como él volvía a sujetarse el oído como escuchando y mirándola nuevamente le dijo secamente, -entre, suba por la escalera, primera puerta a la izquierda.- Muchas gracias- respondió la chica agitada y con el corazón en la boca.

Subió casi corriendo por las escaleras, o al menos casi corriendo, a como le dejaba el tacón que eran de 5 pulgadas. Todo estaba pintado de negro, hasta la puerta. Se paro frente a esta y toco tres veces. El cosquilleo del miedo y la adrenalina se le hacia insoportable en la barriga. Espero unos momentos y ya se dedicaba a tocar nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a otro escaparate de hombre frente a ella. Este la dejo pasar a una amplia habitación amueblada con cómodos sofás, un buró de caoba en una esquina. Vio a la pelirroja sentada muy cómoda en una butaca, mirándose las uñas, mientras que un hombre de pelo blanco azulado enfurecido le daba una descarga. Otro hombre de pelo negro, al cual no le podía ver la cara, estaba sentado en una esquina de un sofá de espaldas a ella. Un cristal a todo lo largo de la habitación daba hacia la planta baja donde el club se desarrollaba, dándoles una vista panorámica de todo el lugar. En la otra equina observo desesperanzada como uno de los grandulones que habían arrastrado a Kiba, le golpeaba.

Hinata sin mucho atino y sin pensarlo dos veces camino aceleradamente donde el hombre de pelo blanco que parecía el dueño, él ni la había visto entrar. Se arrodilló, y con la frente pegada al piso en posición dogeza le rogó casi en un grito – ¡por favor no lo golpee, el es mi amigo! Porfavor estoy segura de que no sabia que la señorita tenia acompañante, por favor!- lo ultimo dicho casi en un llanto. - ¿Ah si?- dijo el pechiblanco, - y dime Karin, no le dijiste al tipo que tenias marido?- La pelirroja seguía mirándose las uñas, mientras que Hinata seguía postrada con su cabeza pegada a la alfombra. En aquella posición el vestido se le había arrinconado todo a la altura de sus caderas, pero no le importaba, orgullo a un lado la vida de Kiba era mucho mas importante. - Hay, Suigetsu se me olvido, ni que me haya acostado con el hombre –, dijo la chica cansadamente. - Si pero no te importo haberte dejado toquetear. ¿Segura estas que no lo hiciste para molestarme, porque no te quise comprar aquella cartera Hermes que tanto querías?- Hinata escuchaba los golpes secos que recibia Kiba y sus gruñidos de dolor. Estaba horrorizada e indignada, la chica se desquitaba con el novio porque no le quiso comprar una cartera de marca? Si Hinata hubiera sido de otro carácter se hubiera parado de la furia, pero ella era muy calmada, y espero pacientemente. Sabia que no podía hacer nada mas.

Suigetsu dirigió entonces su mirada hacia la chica postrada en el piso. - Tenías razón Sasuke, esta muy buena. - Sasuke no la había dejado de mirar desde que había entrado y se había arrodillado sasi frente suyo. Ella no se había percatado de la identidad del trigueño sentado tranquilamente en el sofá. Pero el noto como ella se tenso cuando escucho su nombre. Karin hecho un bufido, - y después te quejas de mi ...- Sasuke se paro, se acerco al peliblanco y le dijo en lo bajo sin que la pelinegra lo escuchara, - déjame manejar esto- y virandose hacia ella le ordenó – parate Hyuga. - Hinata levanto la cabeza confusa y temblorosa, _porque estaba Sasuke allí_, se preguntaba.

Ese chico siempre la había puesto un poco nerviosa. Estuvieron juntos desde la primaria, y no se vieron mas después de la graduación del pre. Ella se fue a estudiar arquitectura, mientras que el administración de negocios, ya que su padre era el dueño de una compañía muy importante e imagino que querría seguir con el negocio de su padre.

Ella nunca le había dicho a nadie, pero Sasuke se le había confesado en décimo grado, y ella apenada y sorprendida le había rechazado gentilmente. ¿Como podría estar con Sasuke cuando se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, de aquel rubio de ojos color cielo que le quitaba el aliento. Ella le había explicado, pero siempre pensó que lo había tomado mal, ya que después de eso nunca mas le hablo. Aun después de hacerse novia de Naruto en el doceavo grado, a pesar de que pasaban rato juntos debido a su amistad con el rubio, el no le dirigía la palabra, y solo lo hacia cuando no le quedaba mas remedio. En dos ocasiones hasta había sido rudo con ella. Nunca entendió los sentimientos de el hacia su persona, tenia tantas chicas tras él, mucho mas lindas que ella, en su opinión, pero a ninguna nunca le hizo caso, o al menos así le pareció. Que había visto en ella, jamas supo.

Ella le miro, y el le dio la mano para ayudarla a pararse, lo cual hizo con un poco de trabajo debido a sus stilletos, inmediatamente se ajusto la falda del vestido. - ¿Y porque ahora tan modesta? Lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de ponerte ese vestido. Por cierto me gusta mucho tu tanga rosa, quien lo hubiera pensado de ti Hinata..., - le dijo lo ultimo bajito, cerca de su oreja. Los cachetes de ella enrojecieron furiosamente, ella solo se ponía ese tipo de bragas cuando se ponía un vestido, para que no se le marcara a través de la ropa. Pero que iba a saber Sasuke de esas cosas, y ahora seguro pensaba ... Dejando el orgullo a un lado lo miro y le suplico, - Sasuke-kun, por favor ayude a Kiba, el fue compañero de escuela suyo también, se lo suplico... - El se quedo mirándola fijamente, y Hinata se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa. Hizo un gesto de pronto a Suigetsu, el cual le dirigió otro al grandulon que propinaba los golpes, este paro, y Sasuke agarrándola entonces por la cintura y acercándola a el le dijo. - Suigetsu es mi amigo, el hará lo que yo le pida. - La chica tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara, ya que a pesar de la altura que le proporcionaba los stilletos, sus ojos solo le llegaban a la altura de su pecho. Suigetsu los miraba divertido a ambos.

- Le pediré a Suigetsu que lo deje ir, si pasas toda la noche en mi cama, - y esto ultimo fue dicho con la cabeza gacha y sus labios cerca de su oído, mientras que una mano le acariciaba la cara y la otra la cintura. - Tu decides. - Entonces se separo de ella y regreso al sofá, dándole una señal a Suigetsu. Hinata se había quedado petrificada por unos segundos, pero reaccionó cuando vio que el grandulon se acercaba nuevamente a Kiba, que yacía tirado en el piso, ensangrentado y adolorido. Kiba no tenia idea de la conversación que su amiga estaba teniendo con su antiguo compañero de escuela, o hubiera protestado, jamas la hubiera dejado aceptar aquel arreglo.

- ¡Espera! - grito ella, y acercándose a él le dijo, - no puedes hacer eso, es ilegal... si lo matas irán a la cárcel.

- Hinata no seas exagerada,- le interrumpió. - Nadie va a matar a nadie, es solo un escarmiento . Pero quizás termine en el hospital, algún diente partido, costillas rotas... esas cosas.- dijo secamente. - Pero...pero, se podrían meter en problemas...- dijo casi en un suplicio. - Hinata se te olvida con quien hablas. Aunque vayas a la policía, ¿quien crees que puede pagar los mejores abogados? Ademas, Suigetsu es un hombre celoso y no le gusta que se metan con su chica, de verdad crees tú que Kiba no hubiera hecho lo mismo si la situación fuera al revez?

Ella no lo podía creer, ¡no era justo! Sasuke miro a Suigetsu nuevamente pero Hinata dijo decidida y seria – ¡Espera!,- trago saliva fuerte, - lo haré.

Sasuke se levanto nuevamente del sofá y se acerco a ella, notando como su piel temblaba. - ¿Haraz que?

- Lo que me pides... - dijo ella, - ¿y eso es...? - pregunto él con su rostro casi pegado al de ella, -...pasar la noche contigo.- dijo lo ultimo tragando saliva.

Hinata estaba en su mundo, ida, no creía lo que iba a hacer. No noto cuando Kiba fue sacado del lugar, ni como Suigetsu le decía a Karin – Te dare tan duro esta noche, que no podrás caminar mañana.

- ¡Ha!, eso es lo que siempre dices - respondió la chica rodando sus ojos y con esas se marcharon de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke y a Hinata solos.

Hinata pensó en Naruto y el año que estuvo junto a él. El chico la hacia reír y se ocupaba de ella. Pero el quería sexo y ella no se lo daba. Sabia que los últimos meses fueron un tanto tenso entre ellos. Hinata le quería, pero no se sentía preparada para aquel paso en la relación, y noto con tristeza como Naruto se le distanciaba poco a poco. Rompieron finalmente cuando se graduaron. El consiguió una beca de deporte, con el sueño de ser futbolista profesional, mientras que ella fue a estudiar artes. Le dolió mucho la separación, y le lloro unos meses, mas aun cuando se entero que al poco tiempo se había hecho novio de Sakura. Pero el tiempo paso, y aunque le recordaba aun con un poco de melancolía y afecto, sabia que ya no le amaba. Hinata no tubo mas novio después de él, aunque no por falta de proposiciones. Simplemente no sintió atracción por nadie mas.

Sasuke la observo por unos momentos, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá. Estaba tan linda. El indecente vestido que llevaba puesto le quedaba como segunda piel, pero sospechaba que no era de ella. Se le había endurecido cuando la vio postrada en el suelo mostrando el hilito de tela rosa que apenas le cubría la intimidad. Eso no era normal en él, se enorgullecía de su dominio propio. Las mujeres por mas que trataban de seducirlo no lo lograban. Ellas no entendían que lo que le gustaba a Sasuke era seducir, no soportaba a la chicas mandonas y dominantes, por eso siempre rechazó a Sakura. Pero Hinata era diferente. Sencilla, tranquila, amable, noble, de puros sentimientos, y un cuerpo de diosa.

Se enamoró de ella cuando eran pequeños y estaban en la primaria. Pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada, su orgullo se lo impedía. Hasta que entraron en el pre, y decidió que no seria mas cobarde. Hinata lo rechazo, y fue la primera y única mujer en su vida que lo hizo. Le dolió, y le dolió aun mas saber que era porque estaba enamorada de su amigo idiota. Pero la deseó mas aún.

Cuando se enteró de su noviazgo con Naruto, entro en rabia y depresión. No quiso ir a la escuela por una semana, con la escusa de que se encontraba enfermo. Solo a Itachi le contó su padecer, y fue gracias a el que pudo salir del estado de animo en que se encontraba.

En la escuela su relación con Naruto se deterioro, sin este saber porque Obviamente Hinata no le había dicho nada, después de todo hacia dos años de aquello, ademas de que sabia que era muy discreta. No fue hasta que terminaron la escuela y rompieron que pudo reanudar su amistad con el rubio. Naruto un día le había pregunto, tiempo después, - Sasuke, ¿a ti te gustaba Hinata?- y se sorprendió de lo perceptivo que podía ser su amigo. El no lo negó y le pregunto porque había roto con ella. - Hinata se merece a alguien con mas madurez, ella es ese tipo de chicas, si yo fuera otro me habría casado con ella.- Se sorprendió aun mas con la respuesta de su amigo, y se alegro muy dentro de que no fue así.

Cinco años después, y ahí estaba ella, postrada pidiéndole ayuda. Las vueltas que da la vida, pensó. Le indico que se acercara y el abrió sus piernas para que se parara entre ellas. Ella se acerco, pero quedo a una pequeña distancia de él. Se enderezó en su asiento y la acerco, hasta que las pantorrillas de ella chocaron con el borde del sofá. Sujetándola por los muslos descubiertos, le comenzó a acariciar, recorriendo con sus manos su piel descubierta hasta que llego al borde del vestido. Sus manos siguieron recorriendola, levantando su ropa a la vez. Le subió el vestido hasta su cintura, quería ver como le quedaba las bragas aquellas que lo había descolocado. Ella le sujetó los antebrazos de pronto y le preguntó casi tartamudeando y roja de vergüenza.- ¿Y Kiba...que de el...?

- No te preocupes, fue llevado al medico personal de mi familia para que lo atiendan. No te preocupes por nada.- Y agarrándola mas firme, acerco su pelvis descubierta a el y le beso provocando un jadeo en la chica. Abriéndole sus piernas, le acarició a lo largo de la bragadura con un nudillo mientras le besaba su pelvis. Enganchó un dedo en el pedacito de tela que la cubría y de un tirón le bajo la tanguita hasta las rodillas dejandole ver su intimidad afeitada. Ella se ruborizó aun mas si eso es posible y él al notar como ella no sabia que hacer con sus manos, se las coloco en sus hombros. - ¿Te afeitas? - Dijo el con una sonrisa tonta. - Es por higiene...- Respondio ella casi en un susurro. - ¿Y te pones una tanga por higiene también?- El seguía con una sonrisa tonta mirándole su intimidad. - Es para que no se vea a través del vestido y el vestido es de Ino, - aclaro y el noto que ella respondía un tanto defensiva. Eso lo confirmaba.

Se relamió los labios, quería lamerla, pero no lo haría ahora, luego, en su cama, antes de metersela para que estuviera bien mojada. Quería oírla gritar de placer, y así eliminar aquel pensamiento que tantas veces lo atormentó. El de Naruto haciéndole gritar a ella.

Estaba muy duro, decidió que quería que ella se encargara de eso antes de partir a su apartamento. Le subió las braguitas, le bajo el vestido y se recostó nuevamente al sofá, dejando a la chica un tanto confusa. Desabrocho el zipper de sus pantalones, puso sus manos en su nuca y la miro con expectativa. Ella le miró confusa y el le observó mas confuso aún. '¿Acaso ella no sabía lo que quería?' - Hinata,- dijo finalmente un tanto divertido, - quiero que te arrodilles y me la mames, quiero ver tus labios alrededor de mi verga princesa. - Su mirada lo dejo un poco desconcertado. Parecía una mezcla de pavor e incertidumbre, pero no estaba seguro. La siguió observando, y estaba seguro de iba a negarse pero ella hizo lo que le pidió.

La chica se arrodillo frente a el y le saco de sus pantalones. Lo hacia con mucha delicadeza, como quien nunca ha tocado el sexo masculino. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿acaso ella nunca le había hecho esto a Naruto? , no era posible. El rubio era un calentón del carajo. Pescó a Sakura mas de una vez comiéndoselo en su dormitorio de estudiante, para el horror del pelinegro. Pero tenia que cerciorarse. - ¿Hinata, alguna vez has hecho esto?- e indico con sus manos su entrepierna. - ...no...- respondio ella en un susurro. 'Su boca es virgen, que rico...' penso, sonriendo con triunfo y lascivia. 'Seguro que Naruto se lo pidió y ella se negó' siguió pensando con un poco de enojo hacia su amigo.

Sus manos salieron de su nuca y sujetaron la cabeza de la chica y la comenzó a guiar hasta su miembro erecto, mientras que ella le lanzaba miradas furtivas, preocupada. - Sugetalo fuerte...así, ahora abre la boca...eso...chupa...eso es Hinata...chupalo con ganas princesa ... – dejo salir un gemido ronco de placer, en realidad no creyó que le tomaría mucho venirse, esa chica lo excitaba demasiado. Vio a la joven con sus ojos cerrados, e imagino que estaría muerta de vergüenza, pero en aquel momento lo que mas le preocupaba era sacar su placer en la boca de ella.

La observo por un rato, y a pesar de su torpeza y notable inexperiencia le pareció que era lo mas erótico que había visto en su vida. Le acarició el pelo mientras le movía su cabezita arriba y abajo guiandola suavemente mientras que ella le succionaba placenteramente. Su boquita era pequeña, no mucho de él entraba en ella, pero así todo lo disfrutaba, era Hinata después de todo. Fue entonces que la vio, las lagrimas silentes que derramaban sus ojos aun cerrados.

Sasuke sintió como su corazón se comprimió al verla y su miembro perdió la rigidez al instante. Ella noto el cambio, pero no paro sus movimientos. Él la paro sujetándole la barbilla, y ella abrió los ojos confusa. Su miembro salio de la boca de la chica flácido y sacándose un pañuelo de un bolsillo le limpio las lagrimas y la beso en la boca. Era el primer beso que le daba.

Cuanto había soñado cuando muchacho en eso, aunque también se masturbó mucho pensando en ella, ya que fue la primera chica de la cual se sintió atraído sexualmente. Sus labios eran mas suaves de lo que pensó. Introdujo la lengua en su boca suavemente y acarició la de ella. Ella se dejaba y eso le agrado.

Asi estuvieron basándose por un rato, lánguido y pausado. Hasta que se separaron para coger aire. El rostro de ella era un tomatico, penso él con ternura. Ya no lloraba. - Vamos- dijo el finalmente. - ¿Donde esta tu abrigo? - Ella le miro un tanto confusa. - Vamos a mi apartamento-, dijo el a modo de aclaración, ella solo asintió.

- Mi chaqueta debe estar allá abajo, puedo ir a recogerlo...- Olvidalo, - le respondió el.- Te doy la mía.

- ¿Pero mañana como...?- comenzo con una débil protesta, pero el le interrumpió. -Mañana yo te llevo a tu casa, no te preocupes. Vamos.- Agarro su propia chaqueta del colgadero detrás de la puerta y se lo coloco en los hombros desnudos de ella. Le jaló de la mano y saliendo por una puerta trasera, salieron al aire frío de invierno.

La guió hasta un lujoso carro negro deportivo cuatro puertas, que Hinata jamas hubiera sabido que era un Maserati Quattroporte, ya que esas cosas no le interesaban en lo absoluto,y abriéndole la puerta del pasajero como todo un caballero la dejo entrar.

Sasuke manejo en silencio, eran la una de la mañana y no había alma y automobiles apenas en la calle a aquella hora. A veces miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la chica a su lado para cerciorarse que estaba bien y esta solo miraba por la ventana, con sus manos juntas en su vientre y la piernas cerradas hacia una lado. Luciría todo una dama, si no fuera por aquel trajesito de descarada que llevaba. Pero el lo sabia, que Hinata si es una dama, que lo que le obligaría a hacer esa noche no era correcto, y hubiese sido él otro hombre, la hubiera llevado s su casa.

Pero Sasuke es Sasuke, orgulloso y egoísta, de cierta manera. La deseó por mucho tiempo y ahora que le caía como del cielo no se iba a privar del placer de poseerla.

- ¿Deseas algo de tomar? ¿Agua, te, vino? No tengo soda, no me gusta.- Le dijo una vez llegados a su apartamento.

- Agua del tiempo esta bien,- respondio esta cohibida.

El le dio una botella y tomo otra. A el tampoco le gustaba el agua de nevera.

La noto nerviosa, 'estaría tomando agua solo para dilatar el asunto' se pregunto entretenido.

Hinata no sabia que hacer. Vio como él la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía a un segundo piso donde imaginaba se encontraba su habitación.

Estaba oscuro y él prendió una luz tenue. Agradeció por dentro aquello aunque hubiera preferido la oscuridad. Él se acerco a ella y tomándole el rostro le beso fuertemente. La beso con ganas, por un rato, disfrutando su sabor.

Finalmente el dejo sus labios para recorrer su cuello. Sus manos la sujetaban firme por las caderas y la pegaba contra su cuerpo. Hinata noto con zozobra como el le desabrochaba el zipper en la espalda, pero sintió alivio cuando sus pechos fueron liberados de la apretazon del vestido toda la noche. - ¿Sin brasier? - pregunto el sorprendido. - Es que si no, no cabían... dentro- _quería que la tierra la tragara_, - eres una cajita de sorpresas Hinata,- _pero que la tragase en ese mismo instante._

El vestido una vez abierto por completo, calló al piso dejándola solo en tanga. Sasuke se aparto unos instantes de ella para admirarla y continuo asaltándole el cuello con besos y mordisqueos. Gacho un poco la cabeza para lamerle los pezones, pero era tan bajita que se le hacia incomodo. Cargo entonces a la chica por las nalgas llevando sus pechos a la altura de su cara y comenzó a lamerlos de la misma manera que había hecho con su cuello.

Hinata reprimía sus gemidos, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Penso que le seria horroroso estar con alguien de quien no estaba enamorada y se sintió intranquila al ver que no era así. Como era eso posible no sabia, lo que si sabia era que los labios de Sasuke se sentían muy bien en su piel.

Sasuke la estuvo besando así, lamiendo y succionando por un rato, agarrada por las caderas, en el aire, hasta que sintió que Sasuke la soltaba y caia en la cama a su espalda.

Desubicada y casi totalmente desnuda en la cama de aquel hombre, lo vio desvestirse con sus ojos fijos en ella mientras lo hacia. Y ella a pesar de su desnudez y vergüenza, no pudo quitarle los ojos encima, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre completamente desnudo y él era realmente muy bello.

Hinata como artista que a fin de cuentas era, no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo torneado de aquel hombre. Las lineas que definían su pecho y su abdomen, el grosor de sus brazos, sus ojos negros, mirándola intensamente. Cuando él se libero de la ultima prenda que le cubría, ella no pudo evitar entonces mover su cara a un lado de vergüenza. Aunque ya le había visto anteriormente, no era lo mismo verlo grande y erecto en su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Lo vio entonces acercarse a la cama, como depredador que acecha a su presa y ella no pudo evitar inconscientemente en moverse atras.

Mientras que el se movía lentamente hacia ella, ella trataba de alejarse, hasta que el ya casi encima de ella, la agarro por las rodillas atrayendola hacia su persona. - No me temas Hinata, yo no te haré daño, te daré placer, te lo prometo.- le dijo una vez que su cuerpo cubrió el de ella completamente.

Le quito la tanga y tirándola a un lado, comenzó a besarla. Besaba todo el cuerpo de la joven, boca, cuello, pechos,vientre, pelvis, en una trayectoria premeditadamente hacia la intimidad de la chica. Hinata hasta ese momento había contenido sus gemidos, pero eso fue hasta que Sasuke le lamió su clítoris.

Sasuke amaba los grititos quejumbrosos que emitían la boca de Hinata. Sabia que los había contenido hasta ese momento. Lo trato de parar, tratando de mover sus cadera fuera del alcance de su boca, pero el la había sostenido fuertemente.

Tal le pareció, que la chica recibía sus caricias como algo nuevo. Jamas había estado con una virgen, ya que sabia que eso solo le traería drama, pero pensó que esto era lo que mas se le asemejaría a estar con una, y le gusto, aunque también podría ser el hecho de que era Hinata.

Introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, y eso si que la volvió loca. Las caderas de la chica se movían casi sin control y varias veces tuvo que sujetarla fuerte para que no se le escapara. Noto lo estrecho que se sentía su abertura, aun con su lengua. 'Quizas solo estuvo con Naruto' , penso excitado.

Hinata se vino fuerte, en su lengua, tal como había querido y el se sintió satisfecho.

Subió nuevamente arriba de ella notando la mirada perdida de la chica. Sonrió, - ¿tanto te gusto princesa, que te deje sin habla?.- ella no contesto.

Pego su sexo al de ella, deslizándolo placenteramente por su ranura, sacándole mas gemidos y embadurnado su miembro en sus jugos femeninos para hacer la entrada mas fácil y placentera, suponiendo que quizás la chica hacia tiempo que no tenia sexo.

La embistió suavemente una vez y una segunda vez, logrando entrar completamente dentro de ella y la escucho soltar un quejido, pero esta vez no de placer pero de dolor.

Hinata, se sentía como en el aire. El placer fue algo como jamas sentido y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el hombre comenzó a rozar su sexo con el de ella. Lo deseó, decidió en sus adentros, sin mas dudas. Deseó a Sasuke en ese momento como jamas había deseado ni a Naruto. Abrió mas sus piernas para acomodarlo mejor en su regazo , pensando que quizás era que el sexo con Sasuke era así de bueno.

Obviamente su cabeza estaba un poco ida en los laureles, cuando sintió como Sasuke la empalaba de repente. Dejo un salir un pequeño aullido. Le dolía, ya no lo quería mas dentro de ella, pero el no se movía, estaba completamente inmóvil sobre ella. Le veía el cuello, era lo que tenia a la altura de sus ojos ya que él era mucho mas alto que ella, y lo vio tragar fuerte.

- ¿Hinata, acaso es esta tu primera vez?- Ella asintió, pensando que el lo sabría. - ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?- Pense que lo sabias-, dijo ella tímida. 'Yo creí que habías estado con Naruto', penso el, pero no quería mencionarle al rubio, no en aquel momento. Quizas después lo haría.

El no se movió por un rato, entonces comenzó a besarle. Un beso como aquel que la había dejado sin aire y sin alma. Pronto sus caderas comenzaron ha hacer el mismo movimiento que sus bocas.

Las caderas de Sasuke se mecían suavemente, dentro y fuera de ella. Ella al principio no sintió nada, solo la sensación incomoda de estar muy llena, pero entonces Sasuke se movió un poco de posición y eso hizo la diferencia.

No pudo aguantar sus gemidos nuevamente. Sasuke mantenía un ritmo suave, casi lánguido, pero firme. Y le gustaba, le gustaba tanto. No duro mucho.

Se vino, y fue tan rico, tan delicioso, sentirse contraer alrededor del miembro fuerte y duro del hombre. Gimió y esta vez gimió su nombre. -Sa-su-ke.

- Sa-su-ke, - escucho el y si antes se sintió exaltado al verla venirse, no fue nada comparado al escucharla gemir su nombre. Sasuke estaba en el mismo cielo. Todavía no podía creer que la chica jamas había intimado con Naruto. Sintió algo de vergüenza al recordar bajo la circunstancias por las cuales ella se encontraba allí, en su cama, y le dio pena. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, la hubiera poseído de todas maneras, virgen o no virgen.

Se vino abundantemente dentro de ella. Sabia que tenia algunos condones dentro de su gaveta de noche, pero no se puso ninguno a propósito, quería sentir la piel de ella, no un plástico. Era la primera vez que se venia con sexo suave y dentro de una chica sin protección alguna, de hecho no recordaba haber tenido jamas sexo suave. Esa era una noche de muchas primeras veces, sonrío ufano y salió de ella para recostarse a su lado. La abrazo y quedaron dormidos casi al instante, era ya casi las dos y media de la mañana.

Hinata despertó aquella mañana de domingo gimiendo de placer. Soño que una piel mojada la acariciaba, la besaba y la tocaba, para despertar y encontrarse bocabajo, piernas abiertas, nalgas ligeramente al aire y un Sasuke endurecido que la embestía suavemente por detrás, sintiendo como su pelvis palmeaba sus nalgas.

Hinata no sabia que esa mañana se daría un baño después de tres orgasmos. No sabia que no llegaría a su casa hasta después del mediodía. Que esa noche tendría su primera cita con Sasuke en un restaurante muy caro pero acogedor. No supo que Kiba se encontraba bien, con una clavícula rota y un ojo morado, pero nada mas serio. Tampoco supo en aquel momento, que Sasuke la haría su novia oficial después de una semana y a la segunda que la invitaría a conocer su familia. No supo ademas, que pasado tres meses le pediría ser su esposa.

Nada de eso sabia Hinata ya que todo aquello sucedería en el futuro, y en aquel momento, a lo único que acertaba, era a gemir el nombre de Sasuke.

Owari


End file.
